Captain Ginyu
Captain Ginyu is the leader of Frieza's elite forces, the Ginyu Force. He has the ability to switch bodies with an opponent. He is the strongest of the Ginyu Force (with a power level of 120 thousand), and until Goku's power level reched 180 thousand from his training in 100 times gravity, was the third strongest fighter in the universe next to Frieza and his father King Cold. The Anime The Ginyu Force was called over to Namek by Frieza to take Vegeta's Dragonballs back from him. The Ginyu Force arrived at the site where Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan had all seven Dragonballs. After securing all the Dragonballs, Ginyu initially decided to fight Vegeta and leave Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo to do rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets to fight Gohan and Krillin, but after receiving arguments from them, he instead decided to take the Dragonballs to Frieza while the others decided who fought Vegeta. When Ginyu took the Dragonballs to Frieza, he attempted to summon the eternal dragon, but as he did not know the password, was unable to, so Frieza left Ginyu to guard the Dragonballs while he went off to get the password from Guru. During this time, Ginyu had Frieza's henchmen try out for the Ginyu Force. He killed one of them, Captain Strong, for being a captain like him ("There's only one Captain on the Ginyu Forces and that's me!") He killed another one for touching a Dragonball, which he had forbidden them to do, and killed the rest because they lacked enough style to be on the Ginyu Force. After Goku defeated Recoome and Burter, Jeice ran off to get Ginyu, who was angry at him for running away and nearly fired him. Ginyu and Jeice arrived at the battlefield where Ginyu fought Goku. He appeared to have a bit of an advantage, until Goku powered up to his full power level, which was 60 thousand above Ginyu's. Nothing Ginyu did could defeat Goku, so he switched bodies with him, injuring himself before doing so. However, to his disappointment, when he was fighting Krillin and Gohan, he discovered that as he could not use his mind and body together he could not use its full power. After killing Jeice, Vegeta beat up Ginyu, so Ginyu tried to switch bodies with Vegeta. Goku jumped in front of him, and they were switched back to normal. Ginyu let Vegeta beat him up for a while then attempted to take his body again, but Goku threw a frog in front of him, causing Ginyu to switch bodies with a frog. Unable to talk and say "Change Now", Ginyu remained a frog, at one point being chased and kissed by a female frog. However, he was able to switch bodies one more time during the Frieza Saga when Bulma put a translator on him, allowing him to speak, so he switched bodies with her, leaving her trapped in the body of a frog. He took the translator off her and then arrived at the battlefield in Bulma's body, able to sense energy auras. He pretended to be Bulma as he watched the battle, but soon Krillin and Gohan discovered his true identity. He attacked Krillin, but was unable to inflict any damage, so he tried to switch bodies with Piccolo. Gohan threw Bulma the frog in front of him, and Bulma was returned to normal while Ginyu became a frog again. Both Ginyu and Bulma were blown away by the force of the battle when Frieza attacked Goku. He was sent to Earth along with everyone else on Namek when Dende summoned the eternal dragon Porunga and wished for everyone except Goku and Frieza to go to Earth. From here, he became the leader of the fish pond at Capsule Corp. In the Cell Games Saga, when Gohan blew out the candles on his cake and ended up trashing the cake, Ginyu was seen in front of Goku's house with tears in his eyes. His final appearance was in the Great Saiyaman Saga when Sharpner was trying to unmask Gohan (Great Saiyaman) and jumped down toward him, but missed because at the last second Gohan bent down and picked up Ginyu. He was killed either by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack during the Fusion Saga (which destroyed most of Earth's remaining inhabitants) or when Kid Buu blew up the earth at the beginning of the Kid Buu Saga. Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Aliens Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Dragon Ball Z Villains